Isotropic liquid formulations are commonly used as shampoo and/or liquid skin cleanser compositions. These compositions comprise surfactant systems which function, among other things, as cleanser component. One particular surfactant system which can be used comprises a combination of alkanoyl glycinate surfactant, amphoteric surfactant and alkyl sulfate surfactant (e.g., alkoxylated or non-alkoxylated alkyl sulfates).
A desirable characteristic of some isotropic liquid cleanser is that they be both viscous and clear to the consumer. This can be difficult to accomplish due to the presence of fatty acids, salts, final formulation pH, fragrance solubility and choice of polymers used.
Unexpectedly, applicants have found specific polymers or combinations of polymers that provide clarity and mildness for isotropic bodywash (BW) formulations having specific surfactant systems and falling within a defined pH range.
More specifically, applicants have now found that, when specific acrylate polymers are used in the specific surfactant systems noted above, applicants can provide mild, viscous, clear compositions noted. Clarity is defined as per the protocol section below.
Applicants are aware of no art which recognizes the criticality of specific acrylate polymers to provide viscosity, clarity, and mildness in the specifically claimed systems of the invention.